Ne me remercie surtout pas
by Eastpak
Summary: La découverte de son True Love n'est jamais simple ni confortable. Maleficent et Regina ont une conversation sur le True Love de cette dernière. Jour 6 - SwanQueen Week - Act of True Love.


Voici le sixième thème pour la semaine SwanQueen. OUAT ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Ne me remercie surtout pas**

* * *

Regina et Maleficent se trouvaient chez Granny pour leur rendez-vous habituel de l'après-midi.

« Dit moi Regina ? »

« Hum ? »

« J'ai du mal à me retrouver dans tes relations amoureuses ... Qui est ton True Love ? »

« Mes relations amoureuses ? »

« L'homme de la forêt, le shérif ... »

« Emma ? » Regina regarda Maleficent avec incompréhension. « Je n'ai pas de relation avec Emma ! »

« Vraiment ? » Maleficent haussa un sourcil.« Cela m'étonnes ma chère. Tu n'as cependant pas répondu à ma question, qui est ton True Love ? »

« Robin, quelle question ! »

« En es-tu sûre ? »

« La Pixie Dust ... »

« S'il te plaît Regina, pas de ça avec moi. » Maleficent roula des yeux.« Tu détestes les fées. »

« Robin est mon âme soeur Maleficent. »

« Âme soeur ne veut pas dire True Love Regina. » Maleficent prit une gorgée de son thé pendant que Regina jouait avec sa tasse de café. « D'ailleurs âme soeur n'est pas forcément de paire avec une relation amoureuse. »

« Je ne sais pas Maleficent ... » Regina soupira. « Tink ... »

« Tinkerbell est venue au moment où tu étais le plus vulnérable et elle t'a donné ce que tu cherchais à l'époque. Tu as changé depuis. » Regina baissa les yeux. « Et tes désirs également. » Maleficent prit la main de Regina pour attirer son attention. « Tu dois te demander ce que tu veux aujourd'hui. Si cette réponse ne contient pas l'homme de la forêt, que fais-tu avec lui ? »

« Je ... »

« J'ai une idée. »

« Je crains le pire. » Regina regarda le sourire narquois de Maleficent avec un mauvais pressentiment . « Non, sûrement pas. »

« C'est le moyen le plus efficace. »

« Et si aucun ... »

« Et si un est vraiment ton True Love, tu ne le saurais jamais. »

« Je ... » Regina regarda intensément Maleficent. « Pourquoi accordes-tu une si grande importance à ma vie privée ? »

« Malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire Regina, je veux te voir heureuse. » Regina roula des yeux. « Et toi, mon amie, tu n'es pas heureuse avec l'homme de la forêt. » Regina soupira puis donna sa main à Maleficent.

A la station, tout était plutôt calme. Emma en avait profité pour combler son retard dans les rapports à remettre au maire.

« Enfin ! » S'écria Emma lorsque son téléphone sonna. « Regina ? » Emma avait l'identité de l'appelant. « Regina, tu vas bien ? »

« Shérif, ici Maleficent. » Emma fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi vous avez le téléphone de Regina ? Elle va bien ? »

« Je crains Shérif que Regina ait eue un accident. » Emma se leva de sa chaise en apprenant que Regina était en danger.

« Où ça ? »

« Nous sommes chez Granny. »

« J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Emma se transporta chez Granny et vit Regina au sol avec Robin.

« Regina ! Poussez-vous ! » Emma essaya de se frayer. « Maleficent, que s'est-il passer ? »

« Le Sleeping Curse. »

« Le True Love Kiss. » Emma regarda Robin et le foudroya du regard. « Vous attendez quoi pour l'embrasser ! »

« J'ai déjà essayé mais cela ne fonctionne pas. »

« Non ! » Emma écarta Robin et prit Regina dans ses bras. « Regina ... » Emma regarda un instant Maleficent. « Il doit y avoir une autre solution pour la sauver. »

« Non aucune, seul le True Love Kiss fonctionne. »

« Daniel est mort, vous ne pouvez même pas sauvé Regina Hood ! »

« J'ai essayé ! »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant ! »

« Shérif. » Maleficent interrompit la dispute entre Emma et Robin.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Emma avec irritation.

« Si je peux me permettre, vous pouvez essayé de sauver Regina. »

« Vous croyiez ? » Demanda Emma avec espoir.

« J'en suis sûre. » Maleficent posa une main sur une épaule d'Emma. « Vous m'avez aider avec ma fille, je vous aide en retour. » Emma hocha la tête.

« S'il te plaît Regina ... » Emma prit une main de Regina et entrelaça leurs doigts. « Reviens-moi ... » Emma embrassa Regina et une vague de magie illumina le restaurant puis la ville.

« Emma ... » Murmura Regina en ouvrant les yeux.

« Regina ! » Hurla Robin en relevant Regina. « Tu vas bien ! J'ai eu si peur. »

« Emma ... » Regina chercha Emma dans le restaurant mais celle-ci avait disparu. « Mal ... »

« Elle est partie en voyant l'homme de la forêt te couvé. »

« Regina ? Pourquoi veux-tu le shérif, je suis ici. »

« Je suis désolée Robin mais c'est fini. » Regina porta son attention sur Maleficent « Mal ... »

« Ecoute ta magie Regina. » Regina hocha la tête. « Oh et Regina, ne me remercie surtout pas. » Regina roula des yeux.

Regina se transporta de suite au cimetière où se trouvait son coffre. Elle savait, d'une certaine manière, qu'Emma s'y trouvait.

« Emma ? » Regina entra prudemment dans son coffre. « C'est moi Emma. » Regina scanna rapidement son coffre et vit des cheveux blonds derrière une commode. « Emma ... » Regina s'assit à côté d'Emma sur le sol. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas ... J'ai eu cette sensation comme si ... »

« Tu étais appeler par ta magie. »

« Ouais ... » Emma prit la main, de Regina et entrelaça leurs doigts. « Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici Regina ? »

« Maleficent. » Emma haussa un sourcil. « Elle m'a dit d'écouter ma magie. »

« Donc tu ressens la même chose ? »

« Oui. » Regina regarda Emma. « Depuis ... »

« Le True Love Kiss. »

« Oui. »

« Donc True Love hein ? » Regina éclata de rire puis embrassa Emma.

« Tu m'as sauvé. »

« Je serais toujours ... » Regina plaqua sa main libre sur la bouche d'Emma.

« Ne fini surtout pas cette phrase Emma ! Je tiens absolument pas à ressembler à tes parents. »

« Désolée ... » Dit Emma derrière la main de Regina.

« Même si j'apprécie ton côté Charming, jamais en public. » Emma hocha la tête. « J'ai encore une réputation à conserver. » Emma roula des yeux mais sourit en embrasant Regina.

* * *

Fin


End file.
